Devices for the movement of gases are widely utilized. The very first aircraft engines were piston driven propellers. They worked by coupling a piston engine to a propeller. Their simplicity lead to widespread adoption until jet engines were invented. Turbojet engines work by the principle of coupling a turbine to a fuel combination system. Spinning of the turbine compresses a fuel-air mixture which, when burned, provides thrust and torque to rotate the turbine. The first turbojet engines derived their thrust from exhaust leaving the engines. Modern variants of the turbojet engines include turbo prop and turbofan engines, which use torque generated by the exhaust to drive a propeller or fan in addition to compressing the fuel-air mixture. Rocket engines are possibly one of the oldest mechanical propulsion systems, and have not changed much since their inception. A rocket comprises a tube or cone in which sits (or into which is fed) a fuel oxidizer mixture. Expanding gas from combustion of this mixture creates thrust. Rockets, while offering the highest fuel-thrust ratio of any existing propulsion systems, cannot easily vary the amount of thrust they generate. Even adding an ability to turn a rocket on or off significantly complicates its design.
Adhesion between two materials may be characterized into five types: mechanical, chemical, dispersive, electrostatic, and diffusive. Out of these five types, so far, only electrostatic and certain types of mechanical adhesion are easily reversible processes. Vacuum may be used to adhere surfaces and lift materials. However, such devices generally require separate mechanisms for generating a reduced pressure and applying the vacuum to a surface.
Generally, the conventional propulsion systems mentioned above can also be used to compress gas. It is also possible to compress gas via the ideal gas law, such as in piston or diaphragm pumps. Current devices generally require pumping apparatuses separate from a pressurized vessel.
The ability of temperature differential to drive gas flow at a surface has long been known. In 1873, Sir William Crookes developed a radiometer for measuring radiant energy of heat and light. Today, Crookes's radiometer is often sold as a novelty in museum stores. It consists of four vanes, each of which is blackened on one side and light on the other. These are attached to a rotor that can turn with very little friction. The mechanism is encased inside a clear glass bulb with most, but not all, of the air removed. When light falls on the vanes, the vanes turn with the black surfaces apparently being pushed by the light.
Crookes initially explained that light radiation caused a pressure on the black sides to turn the vanes. His paper was referred to by James Clerk Maxwell, who accepted the explanation as it seemed to agree with his theories of electromagnetism. However, light falling on the black side of the vanes is absorbed, while light falling on the silver side is reflected. This would put twice as much radiation pressure on the light side as on the black, meaning that the mill is turning the wrong way for Crooke's initial explanation to be correct. Other incorrect explanations were subsequently proposed, some of which persist today. One suggestion was that the gas in the bulb would be heated more by radiation absorbed on the black side than the light side. The pressure of the warmer gas was proposed to push the dark side of the vanes. However, after a more thorough analysis Maxwell showed that there could be no net force from this effect, just a steady flow of heat across the vanes. Another incorrect explanation that is widely put forward even today is that the faster motion of hot molecules on the black side of the vane provide the push.
The correct explanation for the action of Crookes radiometer derives from work that Osborne Reynolds submitted to the Royal Society in early 1879. He described the flow of gas through porous plates caused by a temperature difference on opposing sides of the plates which he called “thermal transpiration.” Gas at uniform pressure flows through a porous plate from cold to hot. If the plates cannot move, equilibrium is reached when the ratio of pressures on either side is the square root of the ratio of absolute temperatures. Reynolds' paper also discussed Crookes radiometer. Consider the edges of the radiometer vanes. The edge of the warmer side imparts a higher force to obliquely striking gas molecules than the cold edge. This effect causes gas to move across the temperature gradient at the edge surface. The vane moves away from the heated gas and towards the cooler gas, with the gas passing around the edge of the vanes in the opposite direction. Maxwell also referred to Reynolds' paper, which prompted him to write his own paper, “On stresses in rarefied gases arising from inequalities of temperature.” Maxwell's paper, which both credited and criticized Reynolds, was published in the Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society in late 1879, appearing prior to the publication of Reynolds' paper. See, Philip Gibbs in “The Physics and Relativity FAQ,” 2006, at math.ucr.edu/home/baez/physics/General/LightMill/light-mill.html.
Despite the descriptions by Reynolds and Maxwell of thermally driven gas flow on a surface dating from the late 19th century, the potential for movement of gases by interaction with hot and cold surfaces has not been fully realized. Operation of a Crookes radiometer requires rarefied gas (i.e., a gas whose pressure is much less than atmospheric pressure), and the flow of gas through porous plates does not yield usable thrust, partially due to the thickness and due to the random arrangement of pores in the porous plates.
Thermal transpiration refers generally to the forces on a plate or other substrate during the formation of a pressure gradient in gas between the two surfaces of the plate. The pressure gradient is formed when there is a temperature gradient between the two surfaces, and when the mean free path of the molecules in the gas is a significant fraction of the distance between the two surfaces.
Construction of a thermal transpiration device to operate at 101 KPa (standard atmosphere pressure) is difficult as, optimally, the hot and cold sides must be within 100 nm or less of each other. Furthermore, a thermal transpiration device operating at a lower pressure, e.g., 30 KPa (standard cruising altitude ˜30,000 ft above sea level), has not been previously built. Nor has one been built at 70,000 ft (4.5 KPa). A 100 nm thick film exposed to an unfiltered, uncontrolled environment tends to be too fragile to withstand typical environmental stresses, such as, for example, impact from debris and/or handle the sheer forces produced by changes in air current.
Furthermore, the only insulation that is generally efficient at that scale is a vacuum. This means that that if the Bernoulli effect is used to draw a vacuum between the two membranes, at least one of the membranes used to form the thermal transpiration device must be thinner than 50 nm. Such a thin membrane would not last long due to the typical environmental stresses placed on the device when in use.
The present invention increases the durability of a thermal transpiration membrane operating, for example, in the stratosphere and/or in the troposphere. It does so by increasing the thickness of the membrane without increasing the distance between the hot and cold sides outside of operating parameters.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.